Cupcakes &Wieners
by Acherona
Summary: New neighborhood, new neighbors…old lovers. How will Minato survive moving next door to Fugaku Uchiha, naked sons and perverted scarecrows aren't helping matters much, or are they?


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings **– Bad language, boy on boy relationships in the carnal way….Smut, plain and simple.

**Beta'd** – Unfortunately this is not beta'd, all the mistakes are strictly my own and I hope that you can overlook them.

_**Happy Birthday TANUKIMARA!**_

**Cupcakes and Wieners**

"That's the last of them." Kakashi said with a grunt as he carried a large brown cardboard box in his arms.

Minato gave a sigh of relief as the last box was dumped on the floor of the living room of his new apartment. Moving was hell, plain and simple but it was the right thing to do. This was a much nicer neighborhood for Naruto to grow up in and he had a lot closer to work from here, which meant he would have more time to spend with his son. Besides, there was added security living in a penthouse and that could be a good thing, especially with all the lowlifes Minato helped put away in his role as DA.

Minato looked at the silver haired teen that had helped him move and once again fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kakashi had pulled the collar of his black polo shirt up so that it was covering half his face. "Why do you keep doing this Kashi? You look ridiculous." Minato gave the teen a pointed look before looking through the boxes to get some kind of clue as to what went where in the new apartment. Marking the boxes had seemed like a waste of time before but now in this cardboard jungle he kicked himself for his laziness.

"You know why, I'm almost nineteen, it's so embarrassing." Kakashi ran his fingers through wild silver hair and pulled up the collar higher.

"Yeah and looking like a bad bank robber isn't?" Minato raised a golden eyebrow.

"Fuck you. Be nice, I helped you move and everything." Kakashi grumbled.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" A tiny little ball of blond ran into the room screaming the new word at the top of his lungs and with a big grin on his face.

Minato scowled at Kakashi and caught his four year old son around the waist hoisting him up into the air. "No Naruto, that's a bad word, we don't say that word." He told the wiggling and giggling mass in his arms.

"But Kashi said it." Naruto giggled and pointed towards Kakashi when he stiffened in Minato's arms and his blue eyes grew impossibly wide. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Kashi's sweatew is twying to eat him! Help!" Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes when he thought of his uncle being eaten by an evil monster shirt. "Help him…pwease daddy." A tiny little hand patted his daddy's cheek imploringly. Naruto knew that his dad could do anything, he was the absolute greatest.

Kakashi sighed deeply and pulled down his collar, revealing his face and ignoring Minato's smug look. "It's okay Naruto, the shirt is gone, it wasn't trying to eat me."

Naruto wiggles in Minato's arms, showing clearly that he wanted to go to his uncle. Kakashi reached out and took the squirming little boy.

Naruto ran his fingers over Kakashi's nose and lips, nuzzling his uncle's chest in relief. "Good, I like Kashi's face…don't want it eaten. Besides…I wanna see the wailwoad."

With a look of the deepest suffering imaginable Kakashi smiled, letting Naruto see his silvery braces before hurriedly clamping his mouth shut again.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered and clapped his hands while he bounced in Kakashi's arms. "Youw teeth a pwetty, I want pwetty teeth too."

"Yeah, yeah kid, really pretty." Kakashi grumbled and put Naruto down on the floor. "Now go check out your new room again while I help your daddy unpack your things okay?"

"Okay." Naruto hugged Kakashi around his legs and bounced away again to explore his new surroundings, he had already found plenty of awesome hiding places but there were lots more nooks and crannies to check out. He chuckled as he wondered how long it would take his daddy to figure out all the new hiding places he could use to get out of bath time…Naruto betted on at least a week.

**oo—oo—oo**

Most of the boxes were unpacked and the rest of them were shoved in a corner of the living room. Kakashi had left and Minato sat in the couch just resting his head against the back of it. Moving sucked, sucked so much but hopefully it would be better for both Naruto and himself here. A fresh start for them both. He knew that Naruto didn't even remember Kushina, since he had been barely a year when she passed away but Minato felt relieved not living in the house where every room and every piece of furniture reminded him of his wife.

"Daddy," Naruto came tiptoeing into the room, clutching a white piece of paper in his hands. "I fowgot to give this to you eawliew…Iwuka sensei gave it to me yestweday when I visited the new daycawe." He handed Minato the rumpled letter.

The older blond took it and read the few short lines with rising dread. Naruto was supposed to bring forty cupcakes in the morning to celebrate him starting in Greenleaf Daycare. iForty fucking cupcakes by morning/i. Minato felt like ripping his hair out. It was late and he couldn't drag Naruto along to shop for the ingredients necessary. "Okay, we'll fix this." Minato said with a sigh. "Go get ready for bath time…No arguing while I go over to the neighbors and hear if they have some milk and sugar, I think I have the rest."

Minato got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to look through the cupboards and the fridge for the things that he did have. Looking in on Naruto he saw that the boy had actually obeyed him for once and that he was in his room undressing silently. "I'll be just across the hall; I'll leave to door open okay?"

Naruto nodded and struggled to get his yellow shirt over his head.

Walking across the carpet covered hall Minato knocked on the door of the only other apartment on the top floor. He hoped that his neighbors wouldn't be too stuck up. The door was open by a boy around ten years old that looked way too serious for his age. He regarded the blond standing at the door with cool calm. Minato looked at his dark eyes and hair paired with pale skin and a shiver ran down his back. This boy looked a lot like that _bastard_, there were a lot of dark haired persons in the world though. "Hello, are your parents at home? I would like to ask them something." Minato smiled gently at the boy.

The boy just looked at him with the same serious expression. "Hn, wait here." He said after a while and shut the door in Minato's face.

Such a charming boy Minato thought sarcastically as he placed his hands in his pockets and waited.

The door opened again and Minato felt like crumpling to the floor and crying like a baby as he met the dark eyes of the biggest bastard in the world. The fates must laugh their asses off at Minato moving in next to this jerk, the only one he could not get along with one level and got along with too well on the other. Minato saw the same boy that had opened the door first peer out from behind the bastard and another little black haired boy clung to the bastards pant leg. Minato had to admit that despite his bastardness he'd made beautiful children.

A pitch black eyebrow rose quizzically. "So, what brings Minato Namikaze to my door?" His voice was still low and smooth and for some reason that made Minato's hackles rise as goose-bumps appeared on his skin, damn the asshole and his seductiveness. Fugaku and Minato had been…_fuckbuddies_ all through college and Minato could still feel the other's hands on his skin. When college ended so did they, it was amiable and mutual but Minato had missed the asshole every day since. He had never heard a word from the Uchiha though and so he had moved on or at least tried to.

"I've just moved in across the hall and I would really need to borrow some milk and sugar until tomorrow if you have it." Minato tried his best to be polite.

"What kind of person moves without making sure they have everything that they need?" The other black brow rose to join its twin.

"I did make sure, I just hadn't expected this." Minato's jaw set in his stubborn expression.

"That's just how I remember you, never thinking ahead at all."

Minato held back his biting reply, Fugaku Uchiha had always managed to make wanting to prove himself to be as good as the stuck up bastard but he didn't want to get in to it in front of Fugaku's children.

"Okay, good to hear I'm memorable. Do you have some milk or sugar or not?" Minato couldn't keep the edge out of his voice no matter how he tried.

"Itachi go get a gallon of milk and the sugar jar please." Fugaku told the older boy who nodded and walked into the depth of the apartment.

"Thank you." Minato said simply.

"Hn, I need it back tomorrow."

Minato opened his mouth to reply again when a bright voice was heard and a naked blur came running out into the hallway. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuck!" Naruto singsonged as he danced his happy naked dance around his daddy. "I'm weady daddy but you newew came back." Blue eyes blinked up at equally blue.

"I'll be right in Naruto and what did I tell you about using that word?" Minato looked over at Fugaku and his youngest son, both of whom seemed equally shocked at the little boy's antics.

Naruto caught sight of the dark haired boy and bounced over happily, ecstatic that there lived other children so close to him. "Hello I'm Nawuto, who awe you."

"I can see your wiener." The other boy replied and clutched Fugaku's pant leg tighter.

"That's youw name?" Naruto asked with sympathy dripping from his voice and he looked at Fugaku accusingly, wondering how someone could be as cruel as to name his child that. Minato choked back his laughter.

"No you moron, I meant that I can see your wiener." The boy scowled and pointed at Naruto's naked state.

"Of couwse you can, I'm naked." Naruto said and wiggled his hips for emphasis. "And I'm not a mowon you poopy-head." He crossed his chubby arms across his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

Itachi came back with the milk and the sugar and Minato accepted the items gratefully. "Thank you again, I'll have it back to you tomorrow." He said and reached down to place a hand on Naruto's head. "Come on kid, let's get you bathed."

Naruto nodded, still pouting and turned to walk back inside their own apartment when a pale little hand grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, I'm Sasuke…I…I didn't mean to call you a moron." Large dark eyes looked at him and a pale pink lip was caught between white little teeth.

Naruto smiled brightly. "It's okay Sas'ke, I hope we can play some time." Naruto turned and hugged the stunned little boy. "I'm sowwy I called you a poopy-headed wienew." He gave Sasuke another hug and ran inside. Minato nodded at Fugaku and walked back inside too, to bathe his little savage and to bake forty cupcakes. He felt Fugaku's dark eyes in his back following him all the way until he shut the door behind them.

**oo—oo—oo**

Months passed and Minato got more used to his new home and his new surroundings. It turned out that Naruto and Sasuke went to Greenleaf together and from that first naked meeting they were now inseparable, they did everything together. Minato was happy that Naruto had made such a good friend, he really, really was but he sometimes wished that it would have been some other than the littlest Uchiha.

Minato couldn't get Fugaku out of his mind. He had reverted right back to college and the feelings he had then. Minato had had the biggest crush imaginable on the bastard. He never told him though, they had agreed to keep it all about sex so Minato had kept his troublesome feelings to himself. Everywhere he turned now Fugaku was there, with his large hands, deep voice and nice ass. It drove Minato crazy.

Fugaku was still the stuck up bastard he'd always been and Minato wanted him so bad. He wanted to fist those dark locks in his hands and kiss the breath out of the other man, he wanted to reduce him into a panting writhing mess. The man had never failed to get under his skin and it was the same now. From the moment he'd met Fugaku at school something about him had rubbed Minato the wrong way. It wasn't until that wet and highly embarrassing dream he had had that Minato had realized that the rubbing he felt was burning lust. Since Fugaku had been his roommate he had offered to help Minato with his _problem_ and from there on the rest was history…Though it wasn't even now whatever it was that they'd had was very much present for Minato and for some reason he always compared everyone he considered dating to the broody Uchiha and they all came up lacking.

Naruto was spending the night with Kakashi and he had managed to get his uncle to agree to let Sasuke sleep over too. Minato did not envy his pseudo brother the _joy_ of managing two four year old boys hyped up on sugar. It served Kakashi right though for seducing Naruto's kindergarten teacher, something that had been painfully obvious when the silver haired teen had dropped Naruto off with some of Iruka's pubic hair still stuck in his braces. After the initial _ew_ thought and the following laughter attack this had been Kakashi's punishment. Minato had felt that he needed an evening to himself but now he was starting to regret it. Being alone without his blond chatterbox gave him way too much time to think…Think about a certain neighbor across the hall.

The doorbell stopped is musings and Minato got up to answer it. He oomphed when he was suddenly pressed up against the wall and a hot mouth covered his. The lips against his were foreign and achingly familiar at the same time and Minato moaned into the kiss as he gave in to his wishes and fisted his hands in silky black hair, pulling the other closer and angling his head so that he could dive in deeper with his tongue.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Minato whispered when Fugaku moved away from his mouth to attack his neck with tongue and teeth.

"I'm doing what we've both been wanting since you knocked on my door…Hell I'm doing what I've wanted to do for the past eleven years." Fugaku growled against the soft skin of his neck. "I never wanted to let you go in the first place."

"But you did…you let me go." Minato moaned out even has he arched into Fugaku's touch, it was so hard to think when the other touched him.

"You let me go too Blondie, don't pin it all on me." Fugaku replied and moved his hands beneath Minato's soft gray T-shirt, stroking the skin of his stomach and sides with warm, rough hands.

Minato knew that Fugaku was right, no matter how he wanted to place any kind of blame solely on the other he couldn't. They were both responsible for what had happened between them and Minato couldn't pretend differently.

"What is this?" He asked softly.

"This…This is the real thing." Fugaku replied as he pulled the shirt over Minato's head and dropped it on the floor. "This time I won't let you slither away."

"Good!" And with that Minato pushed Fugaku deeper into the apartment. "Bed…good…soft." He panted out between kisses, nips and teasing caresses causing Fugaku to laugh. "Oh Namikaze…Always so articulate."

"Shut up Uchiha and just fucking touch me!" Minato ordered and pushed the other down on his bed. He crawled on top of Fugaku and unbuttoned the other's shirt button by tiny button, kissing the revealed skin reverently. Fugaku's skin was smooth and warm against his lips and his tongue and the bastard was still fucking addictive. One taste and all the flavors of the past rushed back as if they had never been gone to begin with.

Suddenly Minato was flipped over and Fugaku covered his body with his own, moaning as their bare torsos came in contact, the feeling of skin against skin was electrifying.

Minato felt warm breath fan over his face and his own breath hitched at the sensation. Soft and firm lips covered his own and a slick tongue ran along the seam of his mouth trying to gain access. Minato didn't hesitate to part his lips and let the question appendage inside, quickly a pointed tongue was inside touching the tip of his pink muscle softly, luring it to play.

With a growl that resonated through Fugaku's chest he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into Minato's. Minato responded eagerly tangling his tongue with the other's chasing it into Fugaku's mouth and sucking on it gently. Fugaku placed his hands on Minato's hips and pulled the eager blond closer.

Minato couldn't help but moan, and cursed the fact that he did so silently. Fugaku reduced him to a shaking mass of need with a few kisses...The bastard was just that good. Minato wasn't some kind of blushing virgin though, he could give just as good as he got. He leaned up and twisted one of Fugaku's nipples before latching on to it with his mouth, sucking and biting and relishing when Fu's breath caught in his throat.

Fugaku pulled Minato away from the abused nub by his hair and gave him another harsh kiss. Minato jerked as he felt finger rubbing across his right nipple, Fu rolled the peak between his fingers and then pinched sharply. Another moan escaped the blond and his back arched up against Fugaku. "No…no foreplay. It's been so long and I just want to feel you inside me. You can tease all you want later but for now just fuck me!"

"Oh Gods yes…You want to be fucked? I'll fuck you until you scream my name." Fugaku got up on his knees and hurriedly pulled off Minato's pants and underwear, doing the same with his own. His cock bobbed against his stomach as he pulled his trousers off, already bright red and leaking precum heavily.

"Lube." He barked impatiently making Minato chuckle and reach into his bedside table, pulling out the small tube. He handed it to Fugaku who opened the cap and poured a bit of the slick gel into the palm of his hand and rubbed it around until his fingers were shiny and slick, Fugaku spread the slick substance around Minato's wrinkly entrance before pressing a finger firmly inside.

Minato tensed at the feeling of being filled again after such a long time. It stung, there was no denying that but it was a good kind of pain, a pain that he knew would only lead to pleasure. Fugaku added another finger, scissoring the two fingers to stretch the tiny hole. Fugaku smirked down at him and then he twisted his long fingers so that he brushed the spot inside of him that made him cry out and thrust down, impaling himself on the other's fingers, forcing them deeper inside of him.

Fugaku carefully added a third finger and couldn't help but shudder at the tight heat surrounding his fingers, sucking them in. He couldn't wait to be buried in that soft, tight ass again. It had been so long since he'd had Minato's strong, golden colored thighs wrapped around him as he pounded into his pliant body. Unable to wait any longer Fugaku pulled his fingers out hastily.

Minato grabbed the lube that Fugaku had tossed on the bed and he squeezed a dollop out, then he reached down between them and grabbed Fugaku's cock, massaging it with quick movements slicking it up properly. Fugaku groaned and tossed his head back at the feeling of Minato's hand on him, stroking him. He slapped Minato's hand away and positioned himself at Minato's stretched entrance. He leaned down and kissed Minato's lush, kiss swollen lips as he slowly began to thrust into the man underneath him.

Minato gave a hiss of pleasure pain as Fugaku entered him, he wrapped his thighs around the other's waist pulling him closer even as he forced himself to relax.

Fugaku forced himself to stay still for a few moments, giving Minato time to adjust to his hard member, before pulling back and thrusting back inside. After giving Minato some time to get used to the cock stretching his hole he gradually increased his pace in response to Minato thrashing underneath him and pleading for more. Soon Fugaku was slamming into Minato at a furious pace, doing his best to hit the blonds' prostate with every thrust. Minato was moaning continuously as the other took care to hit that spot inside of him, keeping the waves of pleasure crashing over him. Fugaku being undone by the tight heat surrounding him and knowing that he was about to climax, wrapped his pale, elegant hand around Minato's neglected and straining cock and fisted Minato to the fast jerky rhythm his hips were moving feeling the pearly precum leaking from the head of the member and over his fingers. Fugaku wasn't the only one close to coming.

Minato tightened his long legs around Fugaku's waist, pulling the other as close to him as he could. His arms came up to wrap around Fugaku's shoulders, clawing down his back until they landed on Fu's ass, urging him on. Minato arched his back as his orgasm built deep inside him, making even his toes curl. When the hand Fugaku had wrapped around his arousal, jerked him in time to those mind-numbing thrusts, Minato fell over the edge into the sea of pleasure, screaming Fugaku's name hoarsely as he came in white hot spurts all over his stomach and chest as well as over Fugaku's hand.

Fugaku let out an almost feral growl as Minato's tight ass convulsed around his thrusting cock making him increase his speed, desperate to reach his own climax. A few more strong thrusts and Fugaku moaned as he spilled his seed deep inside Minato.

Fugaku collapsed on top of his lover, too tired to even roll over. Minato didn't complain at the added weight on top of him. He held on to Fugaku's strong back, stroking the sweat slicked skin as they both came down from the high their orgasms had brought. 

When their breathing had evened out a bit, Fugaku rolled over and took Minato with him so that Minato's spiky bond head rested on his chest. Minato wrapped his arms around Fugaku and nuzzled his chest with a satisfied purr.

"See I told you, you would scream my name." Fugaku said smugly.

"Cocky bastard…We'll see who screams next…Your ass is mine." Minato replied and bit Fu's nipple in warning.

"Bring it on Blondie, you know I never back down from a challenge."

"Funny thing bastard, neither do I." Minato crawled down Fugaku's body and placed himself between the other's legs nipping at his inner thigh. It looked as if it was time for round two.

**oo—oo—oo**

Minato didn't know what woke him but there was something, some sort of shift in the air. He blinked bleary blue eyes open as he untangled himself from Fugaku's embrace. Looking down at the foot of the bed he stiffened as his eyes met three pair of curious stares, one blue, one black and one highly amused pair of gray.

"I can see your wiener." Sasuke said seriously making Minato want to sing through the ground in shame. He grabbed the pillow from under Fugaku's head and placed it over his privates. Minato rubbed his eyes with his hands hoping against hope that this was just some terrible nightmare. He peered between two fingers only to see that the three people at the end of the bed were still there.

"Fuck!"

"Now, now daddy, what have we said about using that wowd." Naruto scolded, wagging his little finger at him.

Minato groaned and fell back against the sheets, putting the pillow over his head. Maybe if he really tried he could suffocate himself to death with it.

"I can see your wiener again…daddy's too…why don't you have any clothes on?"

Minato choked back a sob and started to plot Kakashi's horrible and gruesome demise.

**The End.**


End file.
